Love for an Angel
by TheEffectstOfBoredom
Summary: Shido had been on many, many dates in the past, each for a variety of reasons. However, when taking Origami out on a venture to show her how much he cherished her companionship, he may just get more than he bargained for.


Hey! Another pairing that has stuck in my heart. Origami didn't resonate with me all that much at first, with her rather generic backstory and all, but the more I learn about her the more I fall in love with her character. She's surprisingly complex, and it makes me a little sad to see how unpopular she is in the fandom. Oh well. I ship it, and I'm not afraid to let the world know.

Take place after season two of the anime. Sorry Spirit!Origami fans. No time travel in this instance.

 _WARNING:_ This story contains Lemon. Proceed at your own risk.

I don't own Date A Live or any of the characters associated with the fandom. All rights to their respective owners.

* * *

' _Shido. I swear if you keep fidgeting, I'm going to come down there and personally beat you senseless. You understand?'_

With a slight buzz in his ear, the young man standing at the bus stop was once again reminded of how uncomfortable it was for him to be here. It took a conscious effort of will to halt the slight tapping of his foot while fighting the urge to grimace, but he was well versed in these kinds of things at this point. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

' _You look like you're attending a funeral.'_

It was true. Despite his best attempts, he couldn't shake the slight feeling of unease that was hanging over his head. It was ridiculous to think of really, getting so worked up here and now. He'd done this far more times than he'd ever wanted to, and with beings capable of killing him with a flick of their wrists at that.

But this was different. He wasn't stepping into a battlefield to quell a dangerous Spirit. He wasn't sticking his neck out, putting his full faith in his sister's guidance and his own intuition while trying to win over the heart of some near celestial being. This was far more… complicated.

In short, Shido Itsuka was going on a date with Origami Tobiichi.

' _Hey. Dummy. Start smiling. This was your idea to begin with, so get it in gear and quit acting like you're being strapped to an electric chair.'_

"Right… sorry…" He apologized through the earpiece at Kotori's berating.

It was true after all. This was his own doing, and he had no real room to complain, and even if his younger sibling was being a bit rougher than necessary, he could only grin and bear it. She was, after all, somewhat unhappy at the moment as well, and he imagined that she had better things to be doing than looking over his shoulder at a time like this.

' _Just be sure to keep everything straight. Movie, then dinner, then a walk home. Simple, straightforward, and easy to remember. Got it?'_

"Yeah. I've got it." He confirmed, going over the list he'd already preplanned a dozen times in advance. It wasn't that he was afraid of forgetting. Rather, it was to ensure that his directions were flexible enough to account for any of the things that could go terribly wrong. After spending time on such dates with beings who bordered on being gods, he'd learned the hard way of just how quickly things could deteriorate.

' _Good. Bus is here. Get going, and make sure not to mess it up too badly. Not that she'd mind I don't think'_

Shido broke out in a slightly strained grin at that. It was true that Origami showed a… startling level of tolerance for any shortcomings on his part. More than was healthy to be sure. Still, that was a point in his favor at the moment, and he didn't feel like arguing against something so precious at a time like this. He silently went over his day-plan one final time as the bus approached, checking his pockets to ensure he had enough money for everything before boarding. When the doors opened, he stepped inside quickly, focusing on acting natural as he handed over pare change to pay for the ride and shuffling his way to an empty seat.

Sitting down with a small sigh, he allowed himself to recollect exactly how this had all started while resting his head against the window.

It wasn't the fact that he was going on a date that made him nervous. It wasn't even the fact that said date was with Origami, though she did have a knack for catching him off guard. No, the reason for his discomfort was due to how the event had come around to begin with.

His conflict with the Spirit Miku. That had been the start of it. He, Tobiichi, Tohka, and several classmates had worked together in order to create a band to take her on during the school competitions. When the time had come to meet her on the stage, Origami was nowhere to be found. At the time, Shido had assumed that she, like the trio who had initially planned to support him on their respective instruments, had fallen under the idol's spell and had been convinced to abandon him.

What he didn't learn until much later was that she had been fighting to protect him even as he was teaming up with Tohka and the Yamai sisters to put a stop to the Spirit's manipulation game. While they'd been singing and performing in the auditorium, the skies above them had been erupting in violent conflict as Origami, piloting the same experimental battle suit that she'd hijacked once before, was facing off against a veritable army of wizards and combat mechs. Mana had arrived near the end of the fighting, but during the majority of the conflict, she'd stood alone against what should have been impossible odds, holding them back with advanced weaponry and exceptional skill.

That wasn't all. Though she'd put up an incredible fight, the wizard Ellen had pushed past to capture Tohka after Miku had turned on them. While Shido had been racing through the DEM facility in an attempt to rescue his kidnapped friend, Tobiichi had been recovering in the hospital, placed under watch by her superiors, only to break out, steal secondhand equipment that wasn't locked out of her reach, and proceeded to join the battle once again. There, equipped with only scraps of armor and a pistol, she'd engaged Ellen in head to head combat, actually managing to wound the wizard when her focus slipped.

That injury later proved pivotal when it prevented her from facing off against Tohka's inverted form at full power, forcing her to retreat. Though he hadn't seen her face during the entire disaster, Shido had been made aware that without her actions it would have ended far worse than it did.

Which is exactly why he was doing this now, dragging Kotori away from her work to help him ensure that this date didn't fail. Though nobody blamed her for the actions which were beyond her control, Tohka's inverted state had caused absolutely astronomical damage to the city, which meant that Shido's adoptive sister and her associates were stuck with the unenviable job of keeping everything covered up. Add that to the mass mind control that Miku had performed before he'd managed to win her over, and it all became a giant mess of paperwork which had left the red haired girl in a rather unpleasant mood.

But this was important. The idea that anyone, much less someone close to him, had gone to such great lengths to protect his safety was something that left Shido feeling more than a little awestruck. There was no gift he could give that would have properly conveyed his gratitude, and he wouldn't have known what to get for her anyway. There were precious few things he really knew about her on a more personal level after all. That said, he knew that she very much enjoyed spending time with him, even if she had to compete with Tohka for most of it. Knowing that, a date just between the two of them seemed like the most natural conclusion.

And if he was honest with himself, it wasn't just for her benefit either. Between Tohka's need for affection, the Storm Twins' unexpected arrival, and Miku's pressing initial threat, he hadn't had much time to really spend with the white haired girl. Even if he found her possessiveness somewhat overbearing at times, he still considered her a friend, and a good part of him wanted to learn more about the past that he'd apparently shared with her.

The main concern with this plan was, of course, Tohka. He cared for the Spirit quite a bit, but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was far from fond of Origami. Any interaction between the pair was usually somewhere between highly competitive, and just shy of outright warfare. There was little chance of her approving of this outing, and with her volatile nature to consider, all those involved in the planning had agreed that it was for the best if she didn't learn of it. Kotori had arranged for both her and Yoshino to spend the day at a downtown festival, sampling the foods and enjoying the games, while he was supposedly away working on a school project. She'd initially put up some resistance to the idea of being separated from him, but the mention of the sheer variety of enticing cuisine had won her over in the end.

After that, it had just been a matter of making the offer to Origami. Shido had waited until he was positive that she was out of the hospital first though. Something told him that she'd have agreed instantly even if she'd been hooked up to a life support machine at the time. Officially, this was a way of celebrating her recovery. He didn't feel that posing it as a thank you present would be proper given the circumstances. Doing so would have felt far too forced, and he wanted her to enjoy the outing as much as possible.

It was for all of those reasons that he was struck by this discomfort. Up until this point, dates had typically fallen into two categories. Either they were set up as a means of subduing the powers of Spirits who might be a danger to innocents whether they meant it or not, or as a way of keeping the girls in his life happy. This felt more… serious. He had yet to determine whether this was a good thing or not.

' _Hey. Earth to Shido. Don't tell me you fell asleep down there.'_

"Wha- huh?" He stammered, jolting in his seat and looking around. Unbeknownst to him, while he'd been reminiscing the bus had arrived at his destination. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to the front of the vehicle right as the doors were beginning to close, offering an apologetic look to the driver at the man's raised eyebrow.

As he half-stumbled onto the sidewalk, the bus starting to pull away behind him, he mentally reprimanded himself for zoning out so much. Why was he so out of it today?

"Thanks for the catch Kotori." He said, directing an appreciative glance upwards. He had no idea where her ship actually was, but he knew that she'd be watching. "I would have completely missed it if it weren't for you."

' _That's what I'm here for. To make sure you don't crash and burn. Now you should get moving if you want to show up at the theater on time.'_

He didn't need to be told twice. With a slight nod that he knew she'd probably see, he started off in the direction of the place where he'd be meeting with Origami. If the descriptions he'd read about the place were accurate, it was a moderately sized building with two main sections. One dedicated to an arcade with numerous games and machines designed to lure you in and eat up every bit of spare change you have, and the other to a pair of large-screen movie halls. Shido had never even heard of it until recently, but it had come recommended by Reine due to the fact that it was near where Origami lived. Even though she'd been released from medical care, she still wasn't in top shape, and it was better to make their outing as strain-free as possible.

That, and the fact that it, in her words, had a very cozy atmosphere about it despite the flashing lights that could be seen when passing by the arcade. By her description, it was a place that was getting some notoriety as being a popular hangout for young couples who were interested in seeing obscure films which might not still be playing in the larger cinemas.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he'd at least learned to trust the judgment of his sister and her organization by now.

The walk itself was largely uneventful. Another break between times of action. This time however, he kept his mind from wandering too far from the present. He was determined to pull this off correctly, and walking right past his date would have sent the wrong impression.

Soon enough, he caught sight of a slightly hidden building sporting movie advertisements, and a much less hidden crop of white hair belonging to the girl stood just outside.

' _Showtime Shido.'_

Came the voice in his ear. He gave a smile at that, hearing Kotori's voice take on the kind of strategic edge that she reserved for directing him in the field. Sometimes he wondered if she got a kick out of watching him go through with things like this.

' _Now, let our date begin.'_

Taking one final breath to steady himself, and carefully wiping away the bits of indecision that had been following him up until that point, the young man stepped forwards, catching the eye of the girl waiting for him with a wave.

"Hey Origami!" He called, crossing up to her with a few quick steps. "I'm glad to see you up and about."

Though he'd phrased it as casually as he could, the unspoken concern that went along with his words wasn't hidden at all. He'd only been able to speak with her over the phone while she'd been recovering from the injuries she sustained protecting him, and knowing that she was well enough to be walking around was very beneficial to the guilt that had been eating at the back of his mind.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." He offered, rubbing the back of his head as her piercing blue eyes locked onto him. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

He wasn't late. If anything, he was about fifteen minutes early, but he'd been told beforehand that it would be best to act as if he were. It was supposed to give off the impression that he'd been worried about not making it to their date in time. Not that he felt he needed to fake something like that given he _had_ been concerned, but everyone had assured him that this was more effective.

"There's no need to worry." She replied evenly, her normal unemotional tone laced with just the faintest hints of fatigue. "I just got here myself."

He didn't need to see the footage of Kotori's cameras tracking her to know she was lying.

"Ah, that's good." He replied, mind jumping to the time-tested strategies he'd practiced in the past. "Say, is that a new outfit? It looks good on you."

It wasn't one that he recognized. She'd dressed up in a pale blue dress and skirt with white highlights for the occasion, cutting off just above her knees. The effect, mixed with her normally pale complexion and snow-colored hair gave off a cute, demure air of subtle softness. Even knowing that she was anything but, he still felt himself pulled in by the image.

His own outfit, consisting of a black jacket, white shirt, and pants felt a touch less impressive by comparison.

' _Hey, are you forgetting something? We're here for a reason.'_

As soon as Shido heard the buzzing in his ear, he realized the mistake he'd made. He'd become so accustomed to compliments that he'd brought one up automatically. It was innocent enough on the surface, but if this wasn't a new dress, his words might be interpreted as ignorance or-

"Yes. Mana gave it to me as a get well soon present while I was recovering." She confirmed. Though her face didn't change, he could feel a swell of satisfaction coming off of her at his words. "I thought to try it on for our date. I'm happy to hear that you like it."

' _Looks like you dodged a bullet. I know you probably don't need help with this girl given her obsession with you, but just remember that we're waiting to offer you assistance up here, all right? Try to not rush into things too quickly.'_

He gave a quick smile to the girl in front of him, turning his head just a bit and speaking under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He responded. "I'll be more careful. I appreciate your help."

Satisfied that he hadn't started off on the wrong foot, he faced back to Origami, who was looking up to him expectantly.

"Hey, let's head inside." He offered. "The schedule said that things are going to start soon, so we should probably get going if we want to get good seats."

Origami nodded, but made no move to leave the spot she was standing in. Instead, she extended her hand, still looking up to him with the air of anticipation.

' _Hurry up and take her hand. We'll need time to look over the options inside, so you should start moving.'_

With a smile and a gesture, he took hold of the offered appendage, earning another sensation of contentment from the girl as her fingers closed around his. He was struck by how such a simple action could feel so different between different people. Tohka had always gripped his hands tightly, holding on and pulling him along with an eager energy while the two of them had been going out. By comparison, Origami had a less blatant, but no less intense, hold on him, giving off a firm grip which felt for all the world like a lock fitting into place. He doubted that he'd have been able to pull away if he tried.

"Come on." He said, nodding towards the door. "Let's see what they've got open."

The pair pushed open the double doors of the theatre, stepping out of the bright city street and into the darkened, air conditioned interior. It was immediately clear why this place had a reputation for couples.

Even just inside, the lights were dimmed just enough to give off an intimate feeling, and a subtle, sweet scent greeted them from unseen location in the background. Distantly, he noted the fact that Origami had inched her way closer to his side.

As the two walked up to the ticket booth, he could see a pair of young women glancing up at them from behind the counter. The shorter of the two whispered something in her coworker's ear upon seeing their linked hands, causing both girls to give off a subdued fit of giggling.

"Hello there!" She greeted, regaining her composure quickly as Shido approached the booth. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, we haven't really picked out a movie yet…" He answered, looking up at the selections available. "What do you think Origami? Did you have any in mind that you were looking to see?"

She glanced up at the board for only a moment before shaking her head.

"I want you to choose." She stated, gripping his hand lightly.

He was worried she might say that. Thankfully, this was where his younger sister came in.

" _Any suggestions Kotorie?"_ He whispered discreetly into his earpiece. " _I forgot to go over the choices before I left"_

' _Don't worry. We're working though it right now. Just give me a moment.'_

While she and her… he wasn't exactly sure what to call them. Employees? Cohorts? Minions? Well, while she and her subordinates worked over the options for him, he made a great show of examining the list, frowning in concentration while tapping his chin.

' _We've reached a verdict. Pick the fifth one from the top. Winter Blossom. It's about a young girl who loses her mother, and is tricked into believing that her father abandoned her by her grandfather. It's sort of a romance mixed with a family story, centered on her and the boy her father adopted after being unable to find and free her. According to social media sites, it's gotten some good ratings.'_

"Two for Winter Blossom." He said at last, reaching into his pocket with his free hand. As he handed over the money, the girl behind the counter gave the pair of tickets in turn, offering him a warm smile.

"Thank you!" She replied. "That one starts in twenty minutes in showing room number two. Down the hall and to the left. Please enjoy the show!"

With a word of thanks and a wave, he and Origami entered into the main body of the theater, taking in the sight of the large snack counter, the entrance to the arcade behind it, and the pair of hallways leading to the two main screens. Shido's eyes scanned the different foods available with a slight twinge in his chest at the prices. Still, by now he knew better than to worry about his finances while on a date. Money could be taken care of later, with a little help from Kotorie if things got out of hand. He gently nudged the girl at his side to get her attention.

"Hey, you want anything to eat?" He offered, gesturing forwards. "It's my treat, so feel free to pick out whatever you're in the mood for."

Origami didn't even look up at the selections before shaking her head.

"No thank you." She declined evenly, looking off to one side. "I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment."

Shido frowned, looking down to her with a questioning glance. Her head was turned away so he couldn't see her expression, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Now that he thought about it, he'd assumed that her refusal to let go of his hand was just her usual assertive control, but he was starting to notice that she was resting a bit of weight on his arm. Almost like she was using it to help hold herself up.

"Origami?" He asked, concerned. "Are you feeling all right? I mean, you just got out of the hospital, so you shouldn't push yourself if you're not up for it. If you-"

"I'm fine." She said, cutting him off and looking back to meet his gaze. Her features were as solid as ever, but he could just faintly detect signs of fatigue in her eyes.

"I'm just saying, if you're not-"

"I'm fine." She repeated insistently, squeezing his hand tighter as though she feared he might pull it away. "We should get going. If we don't, we might miss the start of the movie."

He opened his mouth to protest, only to be stopped by the ever-so-slightly pleading look on her face. He didn't need his sister's aid to tell him that trying to force someone like her to rest at a time like this wouldn't work out well.

"All right. If you're sure." He conceded, silently resolving to keep an eye on her as the night went on. It shouldn't be too bad. They were just catching a movie and getting dinner after all, but the slight worry still hung in the corners of his mind.

With a nod and a look of gratitude, she relaxed her grip on him somewhat. Taking this as a good sign, Shido set off, leading her towards the left hall where their show would be playing. He chose to skip the snack booth altogether. He was feeling a bit peckish, but his wallet urged him to show restraint. Besides, he didn't want to ruin his appetite given that they would be eating later anyway.

Making their way down to the end of the hall, the two came to a set of double doors. Shido pushed them open, revealing the interior of the theater.

It was rather tame compared to some of the more advanced movie showings he'd heard about. Fairly old fashioned, with a modest seating capacity. Surprisingly, it seemed that there wasn't much competition for prime viewing locations. There were only about six or seven other people scattered throughout the rows, keeping to their own in small groups. He found it somewhat odd that so few people would be attending on a weekend, but he supposed that this place was somewhat of a niche venture compared to the more widely recognized places.

Origami was content to let him take the lead as he brought her up the shallow incline towards the middle row. Since there wasn't anyone to worry about intruding on, he picked the center of the theater where they could get the widest show of the screen while still being close enough to get the up front experience.

It was only after the two of them were seated, relaxing while they waited for the movie to start, that the white haired girl's fingers released their hold on his hand, slipping into her lap as she sat back with a straight posture. Shido set his arm halfway on the rest between them, trying to relax without imposing into her space too much.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed down and trailers started showing in preparation for the main show. A comfortable silence settled in between the young pair as they let themselves be carried away with teasers and fancy effects designed to entice potential viewers. Though most of the selections shown up on the screen didn't really resonate with him, the young man couldn't help but get pulled along with the moments of action and drama being portrayed.

Origami, for her part, remained in largely the same position she'd started out. Watching the screen intently, but never giving away anything with her perpetually stoic expression.

When, finally, the final trailer petered off and the screen went dark for a dramatic pause, Shido sat up in his seat unconsciously, focusing his attentions fully on the movie. With a bright sweep of white, wind-borne, snow, the opening rolled over him, setting the scene for a young girl whose parents had departed to fight in a magical war for a powerful artifact.

For the first portion, his world was centered around the dark, and honestly heavily depressing story. He hadn't been expecting something so heavy, but he couldn't bring himself to look away after each tragic turn in the girl's life was spelled out. It wasn't until around forty-five minutes in that he recalled he wasn't watching this alone. A slight tinge of doubt wormed its way into his head as he was reminded of the girl sitting next to him. Moving though the story might be, he was willing to bet that Origami hadn't been anticipating the level of seriousness. Not knowing what kind of viewing material she liked, and worried that she might not be enjoying herself, he turned to whisper to her.

"Hey…?" he ventured quietly, leaning towards her seat. "What do you think about-"

His words were interrupted as a warm body slumped into his shoulder, causing him to jump. Shooting a questioning glance down, he was greeted by the sight of Origami, eyes closed, leaning into his side, her head resting lightly on his collarbone.

For a moment, he thought that she was trying to use the subdued atmosphere of the story as a means of making a move on him, something he'd come to expect from her usual methods of courtship, but her slow, regular breathing told him that wasn't the case. Curious as to how she managed to fall asleep during such a heavy movie, he leaned in closer to get a clearer view of her face. What he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat.

She looked exhausted. Not tired. Not worn out. Exhausted. Weathered-down-to-the-bone-so-much-she-can't-even-stay-standing exhausted. She'd hidden it so well that all he'd picked up on was a slight edge of fatigue. To think that he could miss something like this…

He didn't need his sister to tell him how to handle this situation. No longer paying even the slightest mind to the film playing in the background, he gently grabbed one of the unconscious girl's arms and pulled it up over his shoulder. Hooking his arm around her waist, he hoisted her upright, causing her to blink her eyes open lethargically.

"Shi…do…?" She ventured, having to work hard just to form the words. "Wha… is this…?"

"I'm taking you home." He stated seriously, hoping that his tone would leave no room for argument. "You need rest. Being out at a time like this isn't good for you."

She frowned, looking up to him as though her mind was having trouble keeping up with what was being said. As he started leading the two of them out of the isle, she shook her head.

"No…" She protested weakly. "…'m fine… This is… our date…"

"We can have one another time." He promised, dragging her forwards more insistently, only to have her dig her feet into the carpeted flooring. "Pushing yourself is only going to get you hurt. I don't want that."

Stubbornly, she shook her head once again, refusing to budge as he tried to coax her forwards once again. Sighing to himself, he decided that there was no other option.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Not giving her a chance to get her bearings, he crouched down. One of his arms moved up to her back while the other slipped around her legs, causing her to yelp lightly at the unexpected contact. In one swift motion, he swept her up in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal-style.

"Sh-Sh-Shido…?" She stammered, caught off guard. A rare sight indeed.

"It's fine." He assured, ignoring a catcall from somewhere in the back rows. Let whoever was watching the exchange think what they wanted. He had bigger things to be concerned with.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, as though uncertain whether to fight him over the arrangement. After several moments however, she simply slumped down in his grip, pulling her head up to his chest with a quiet murmur.

Shido progressed carefully down the rows as he made his way to the exit, trying his best to walk as evenly as possible so as not to jostle her too much. She was lighter than he'd expected, but far from weightless all the same. Still, the time he'd spent swinging Sandalphon was enough to ensure that he was prepared for it. He didn't think he would have been able to face her again if he'd tried something like this only to be unable to carry her for more than five feet.

" _Kotorie?"_ He questioned into his earpiece as he pushed through the twin doors and back into the hallway.

' _I know. I caught most of what happened. There's a driver waiting outside for you in a black car. He'll drop you two off at Origami's apartment.'_

" _Thanks. I owe you one."_ He responded. Origami, it seemed, had fallen asleep once again if her closed eyes and slumped posture were anything to go by.

' _A lot more than one, and you better believe I'm keeping a tally. Now get going. As much as I'm sure she's fantasized about something like this, sleeping beauty's probably going to be better off in her own bed.'_

The stroll back through the front of the theater was less than comfortable. Despite his attempts at looking casual and subtle, the eyes of every worker and passerby immediately went to him and the girl he was carrying. The surprised looks and subtle gasps were harder to overlook without the covering shade of the inner theater, and he couldn't fully block out the mixture of reactions from those he passed by.

"She's… ah… been overworking herself lately…" He offered lamely to nobody in particular. A few whispered comments were made that he chose to ignore, though he caught the word 'bold' used at least once. Swallowing his dignity in lieu of speed, he ramped up his pace towards the exit, clutching Origami tighter to his chest so as to ensure he didn't lose his grip. This of course, had the undesired effect of making their little embrace look even more intimate, though there was little he could do to salvage that at this point.

Unexpectedly, one of the young women who'd been working the front counter came to his aid when he started approaching the exit. Seeing that both of his hands were currently occupied, she stepped out quickly to pull open the door for him. He gave a surprised, but grateful nod at the gesture.

"Thanks for that." He offered, turning sideways so he could slip through without knocking Origami's feet on anything.

"Don't mention it." She replied with a warm smile. "It's always nice to see young people so in love, I just couldn't help myself."

"Huh!?" He jumped, having just finished extracting himself from the premises. "That's not-"

But his explanation was not to be as the woman, already having been lost to her own imagination of what was going on between them, closed the door with a cheery goodbye. Shido was left standing there for several moments, one eye twitching, before looking down to the sleeping girl he was carrying.

To the woman's credit, Origami did look like a princess from a children's story in that moment. While he'd been focusing on keeping her steady, she'd wound up snuggling up to his chest with one hand loosely clutching onto his shirt. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she looked oddly content.

Even so, the way the woman had dropped that comment had hit his gut like a brick for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of. She certainly was interested in him, that much he knew for certain. Whether her advances were merely infatuation, some sort of possessiveness, or if they stemmed from actual love was still an open question. As for his feelings…

It was a strange question, and one he hadn't really stopped to think about. There were a lot of girls in his life nowadays, and he loved all of them. Just… not in the same ways. He loved Tohka for her cheerful and caring personality, and all of her eccentricities. He loved Kotorie for her her helpfulness and kind heart despite her tough exterior, as well as her place in his family as his adopted sister. He loved Yoshino for how sweet and generous she was, and how precious she could be when she emerged from her shell. The list went on.

As for Origami, he loved her as well. She was a cherished friend, and one he'd found at his side in some of the oddest circumstances. Even if he didn't agree with her methods of trying to eliminate Spirits before they could become a danger to the public, he still could respect how her actions were born of her attempts to keep people safe. More so considering how she'd even broken off her hunt for the Spirits he'd sealed when they were shown to not be a threat any longer.

But to be _in_ love with someone…

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of stuff like that. Despite his previous conditioning, his arms were already starting to burn, and he doubted it would be long before he had to set her down for fear of dropping her.

Thankfully, it seemed that his sister's agent knew the seriousness of the situation. Only a few yards away from the entrance to the theater, a black car which subtly stood out from the others nearby was idling. As he approached, a largely nondescript man in a business-like suit stepped out from the driver's door, giving him a wave.

"Shido Itsuka I take it?" He asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Kotorie told me you needed a ride. Here, let me help you with her."

He stepped forwards, taking hold of Origami's right arm and pulling her into an upright position while Shido did his best to assist. The two of them managed to get her into a standing orientation, causing the white haired girl to mumble sleepily, lids flickering half open in confusion at the movements. Her date did his best to reassure her, gently promising that everything was all right and they were just in the process of taking her home. After a few moments, giving her foggy mind time to process the information, she gave a tired gesture of consent, allowing herself to be pulled the rest of the way to the car and slid into one of the back seats.

Shido sat down next to her, reaching across her half-conscious form to pull down her seatbelt and fasten her in place. She gave an appreciative noise, though he doubted she was fully aware of what was going on. Once he was certain that she was locked in securely, he turned back to the driver.

"All set back there?" The man questioned from the front seat.

"Yeah." He replied. "We're ready. Do you need any directions?"

"I should be able to manage. The little lady in charge made sure I knew where I was headed. Buckle up, and I'll make sure the two of you get there in one piece."

Shido let out a weary breath, settling back into his seat while the vehicle started to move. As they pulled away from the curb, he cast another glance to the white haired girl beside him. Origami had settled down, looking back at him through half-lidded eyes. It was obvious how much effort she was putting forth in an attempt to stay awake, either feeling uncomfortable with the sudden change in environment, or still clinging to the hope that they could continue their date. Not wanting to cause her any more stress than she'd already gone through, he offered a quick smile.

"It's all right Origami." He offered in what he hoped was a calming voice. "You just rest. We'll get you home safe."

She muttered something indecipherable in response, trying to raise her head but only making it halfway into an upright position before she collapsed back again. Shido put an arm on her shoulder to dissuade her from trying again, and, with his eyes silently urging her down, she finally closed her eyes and drifted off with a mumbled word that might have been an allowance or a complaint.

Once he was satisfied that she wasn't about to push herself again, Shido leaned back, feeling somewhat fatigued himself.

" _Kotorie?"_ He asked, putting a finger to his earpiece. _"I'm gonna need to ask another favor."_

' _Already? Aren't you a bit busy at the moment?'_

He paused, checking to ensure that the girl across from him was out before going on.

" _I want to ask if you can keep Tohka busy for a while."_ He explained. _"It doesn't feel right to just drop Origami off like this in the state she's in. I want to stay with her for a while to make sure she's all right. At least until she's awake again. And, you know, I don't want Tohka to get the wrong idea. If she finds out that I was staying over with Tobiichi…"_

' _We'd have a crater in place of a city. I get it. Don't worry. I'll think of a way to keep her distracted until you get back. You just focus on making sure your date doesn't expire on you. That would be a major black mark on your record.'_

He gave a slightly strained grin at the dark humor.

" _It won't come to that. I'll talk to you in a bit."_

With his course decided, he let himself relax into the back seat of the car, half-gazing out the window while his mind focused on nothing in particular. Every now and then, he would check to make sure that Origami was still all right, but the car ride turned out to be largely tame. By the time they'd reached her apartment, the sun was just starting to set. The driver pulled up in front of the main building, coming to a halt just outside the main doors and easing them into a good position.

"We're here." He announced, turning over his shoulder to look at the two kids. "Just give me a minute and I'll give you a hand with her."

"Thanks, but I think I can take her from here." Shido responded, unbuckling himself and moving to open the door. "It shouldn't be too far."

In truth, the real reason he didn't want to accept the aid was more for her sake than anything. He wasn't sure what kind of people lived around her, but there would inevitably be those who stuck to gossip. Seeing her being hauled up to her room by a large man who looked as though he'd fit right in with a group of club bouncers could cause some unpleasant rumors to spread. More so than if she was seen being carried by a young man her own age.

There was nothing in it for him. Nope. Definitely not a subconscious urge to protect his masculinity by looking over her on his own. After all, who could spend several days cross-dressing as a female version of themselves to seduce another woman and claim they still had their manly pride?

Er… that didn't come out right…

"You sure?" The man questioned, giving him a raised eyebrow as he stepped out of the car and moved around to the other side. "You might have a bit of trouble if you're carrying her on your own."

"It's all right." He promised, opening her door and unhooking the sleeping girl. Accepting the help would have been the more intelligent move, but he was committed at this point. "Trust me. I'm used to this kind of thing.

"Suit yourself." The driver offered with a shrug as he pulled her into his arms once again. "I'll be headed off then. See you around kid."

With a quick goodbye, Shido moved towards the building while carrying his unconscious passenger. The journey to her room was more difficult than he'd have liked to admit, but with perseverance, determination, and more than a little self-condemnation, he managed to make it all the way to the door to her apartment. He would have worn a triumphant smile for this feat, were it not for one, minor detail.

The door was locked.

It wasn't that he'd tried it yet, occupied as his arms were by his sleeping date, but he knew… _he knew_ beyond any shadow of a doubt that the door wouldn't be left open. After all, to lock your front door when going out is common sense. Even if it wasn't, fate was a fickle mistress, and he was under no illusions about how this little eventuality would turn out.

Carefully lowering Origami down so that she was sitting up against the wall, he decided to test the inevitable. His hand reached out to turn the doorknob, only to meet with immediate resistance.

Locked. No surprises there.

Hanging his head in resignation, he crouched down next to the sleeping girl once more, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… Origami…?" He asked gingerly, giving her soft shake. "Could you wake up for a second? There's something I need to ask you."

After a bit of effort, she started to stir, blinking slowly while her eyes struggled to focus. She made to move from her seated position only for his hand to press her back down, drawing a questioning sound from the back of her throat.

"Everything's all right, I just need to ask you something." He said quickly, not wanting to disturb her any more than was necessary. "We're at your apartment, and the door's locked. I wanted to know where you were keeping your key so we can get inside."

"…Apartment…?" She parroted, frowning in tired concentration. "Key's in… back pocket…" Her head started to dip off to the right before she caught herself, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Been keeping it… in my back pocket…"

"Er…" Shido glanced down at her attire, just to assure himself that he hadn't missed something. "Origami? You know you're wearing a skirt right?"

"…Stitched… inside…" She explained slowly, starting to drift off again. "…Don't want... get stolen…"

A few more mumbled words followed which he couldn't make out before her eyes shut again, and she was out. With a small start, he tried to rouse her back to wakefulness.

"Hey, hey Origami?" He pressed, giving her another series of small shakes. "W-Wake up please… I need you to get your key…"

It was no use. She was well and truly asleep at this point, and he didn't want to jostle her any more forcefully than he already was. The feeling of looming humiliation was crushing as he realized what he was going to have to do. Leaving her here was out of the question, and taking her back home could prove disastrous with the Spirits who frequented his house. There was only one other option.

Shido cast his eyes in all directions, looking for anyone who might see, and no doubt misinterpret, his actions. It was only after a careful examination that he was satisfied he wasn't about to be arrested for molesting a sleeping girl.

"Sorry about this…" He offered, inching his hand down to the edge of her skirt. "Please don't hate me…"

Feeling for all the world like he was some kind of unforgivable lecher, he slipped his hand inside her garment and slowly inched his way upwards. He made special care to keep his arm as far away from her leg as possible, but the confines of the fabric didn't let him move all that far. If he was lucky, this inner pocket would be near the base of her clothing so that he didn't have to venture too close to her-

With a startled sound that sounded a lot less manly than he'd have liked, Shido shot backwards, pulling his hand out of its dangerous location. He'd felt something, and unlike what he'd expected, it hadn't been the slight metal of the keys or the dangerous warmth of her skin. It had been cold, metallic, and much larger than anything hidden beneath a girl's skirt had any right to be.

"What…?"

He didn't even know what to say at that. Just what in the world could she have stowed up there? His mind was burning with the possibilities before, violently shaking his head, he managed to regain control of himself. There were plenty of logical explanations for this. He shouldn't just to stupid conclusions. For all he knew, it could just be one of those fashion cases that girls sometimes carried around. Just… you know… strapped to her thigh.

Knowing that every moment he spent worrying was another that some passerby could oversee what was happening, he swallowed his trepidation and moved forwards to try again. His hand pushed under her skirt, keeping to the edges as it drew up closer to the position of the foreign object. After a moment's cautious searching, he was able to find it once again. His fingers brushed the edges of the item, building a mental image of its dimensions, and quickly coming to a gut-wrenching conclusion.

Fairly long. About half the length of his forearm. The lower part was wrapped in a kind of leather casing, while the upper formed a handle that felt as though it were made out of some strong plastic-like material. Judging by the shape and feel of it, there was only one thing it could be.

Origami had a combat knife strapped to her leg.

He didn't know what she was doing with something like that while on their date, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. This was Origami after all. So long as she wasn't whipping it out to hurt anyone…

Well… he was going to say that he was fine with it, but that wouldn't have been fully truthful. Better to just move on.

His limb continued onwards, coming far too close to a part of her anatomy that he didn't want to be near at a time like this. It took several more seconds of strained searching at a painfully awkward angle to find the stitched edges of the pocket, but his efforts were rewarded in time. Feeling relief wash over him, he began the careful work of inching his fingers around the lip of the pocket, all too aware that they were mere centimeters from touching her rear end. A few more seconds of struggling, and he managed to slip the keys free, drawing them back out as fast as he dared. With his prize in hand, he sunk backwards, putting a bit of distance between himself and the white haired girl while shooting glances in all directions.

Nobody was there. Nobody had seen. Her integrity, and his own, had been spared. The knowledge that things hadn't blown up in his face was enough to make him dizzy and lightheaded while a euphoric grin spread across his face.

Hard part over. Now just to finish up.

Once he was sure his legs wouldn't give out beneath him, he stood up and moved to the door. Slipping the key inside, he felt it give a satisfying click, signaling that things were all set. He allowed himself a moment of silent gratitude before turning back to Origami, blissfully unaware of the strain he'd just gone through, nestled against the wall.

"Almost home Tobiichi…" He whispered as he picked her up, more for his own benefit than anything. "Sorry it's been such a bumpy ride."

She, predictably enough, said nothing.

Stepping into the apartment and leaving his shoes at the entrance, he closed the door behind him with his left foot while maneuvering himself sideways so she didn't bump on the walls. He'd only been here once before, but his memory of the place was enough that he already knew his destination when he set off in search of the bedroom.

A few moments later, and he was laying his sleeping date down in her bed, right where she needed to be. He didn't dare try to change her into more fitting sleeping attire, knowing that he'd tempted fate enough for one night, but he made sure to draw the blankets up to her chin, tucking her in like a child. She gave a small, airy, sigh at the attention, unconsciously burrowing into her pillow.

Shido couldn't help but smile at that. She looked much smaller, younger even, while sleeping. Her normal intense focus was replaced with a kind of subtle vulnerability which contrasted with the strength he knew she had.

"Sleep tight Origami." He whispered, backing away as quietly as he could. Not that he expected her to wake up after earlier. "I'll hang out for a bit to make sure you're all right. You just focus on recovering."

With that, he stepped out of her room and back into the body of her apartment. Making his way to the main room, he sat down at her table, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders rather than just out of his arms.

With a light groan of fatigue, he leaned down to rest his head against the wooden piece of furniture, folding his hands beneath him. He'd expected today to be draining, but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. At the very least, he hadn't encountered a rogue Spirit in need of sealing halfway through the date. He supposed that was something to be thankful for.

Distantly, he became aware of a small gnawing feeling in his stomach. That was right. They'd been planning on going out to dinner. He'd forgotten about it in the events that had followed her collapse. While he wasn't in danger of starving anytime soon, the emptiness in his gut was enough to be just a bit annoying. Maybe Origami had something in her fridge that he could snack of while he waited…

Shido shook his head, burying himself deeper in the makeshift pillow of his arms. He wasn't about to take food from her house without asking. He was a lot of things, but a thief was not one of them. Even if she probably wouldn't have minded all that much.

Trying to distract himself from his current predicament, he shut his eyes while trying to focus on other things. Such as his cover story when he got back to his house. Tohka would probably be concerned, even with Kotorie working to distract her. He'd have to think of some way to make things up to her later… so that… she wouldn't… worry… too… much…

Shido didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up. With a start, he sat back up at the table, looking around rapidly while trying to regain his bearings. Where was he again?

Origami's apartment. That's right. He'd brought her home after she'd more or less passed out next to him.

With a small sigh, he sat back, shooting a glance out the window. The sun had set a long time ago, and it was pitch black out. Probably midnight, or later. He should probably call to make sure things were going all right on his sister's end. But first he'd need to check on-

It was about then that he realized why he'd woken up in the first place. A soft noise, the sound of footsteps, reached him from the other room. Before he had time to ponder what the cause could be, Origami walked in on him, one hand absently rubbing her head while the other held a glass of water.

The girl froze upon seeing him, stuck halfway between the two rooms. She was clad in light blue pajamas, clearly not expecting to have anyone else around. Though simple, the outfit complimented her youthful side quite well, making her appear much more like a regular girl instead of a Spirit-hunting soldier.

Right then though, she looked like a record that had skipped off its track, her eyes staring at him blankly as though she couldn't quite understand what she was seeing.

"H-Hey there." He began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't entirely sure what was causing this reaction or how best to approach it. "How're you feeling?"

She didn't answer right away, instead simply staring at him as though he were some strange, alien object she'd found growing underneath her bed. After several moments of hesitation, she seemed to regain her composure.

"You're still here?" She asked, honest confusion in her voice.

"Well yeah." He replied, rising to his feet. "I mean, you pretty much passed out on me. I wasn't just going to drop you off and leave you on your own. I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

She paused again, something flickering behind her eyes briefly before being washed away by her ever-present mask of neutrality. He usually wasn't too bothered about his inability to read her emotions, but right then he sorely wished he could understand what she was thinking.

"I'm fine." She said at last. Whether she'd truly recovered, or was just hiding her exhaustion, there was no sign of fatigue in her voice. "It was a moment of weakness. I'm… sorry… for ruining our date."

Just a tiny flicker, but he heard it. Serious regret. Stronger than what she typically showed. Something in that little slipped note was enough to set off alarm bells in Shido's head.

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" He assured quickly, putting up his hands to show her it was fine. "Your health is a lot more important than dinner and a movie. We can always go on another date when we get the chance, but if you were to get hurt…"

He didn't finish that sentence. Didn't know how. He hadn't meant to bring it up, hoping to keep things light so that she wouldn't worry, but the words had slipped from his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

The effect was instant. Her eyes took on a distant look. Pained. Shut down. It was as though the shutters in her mind had been slammed closed, blocking out the world around her. Wordlessly, she set the glass of water down before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"H-Hey! Origami!" Shido called, caught off guard by her sudden reaction. He stood there, hand half-raised for a moment before shaking his head and moving to follow the girl. "Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… well… I'm sorry if I upset you all right? It was an accident. Please don't be mad."

He got no answer as he followed his date all the way to her bedroom. He froze at the precipice, only able to watch as she strode inside, seemingly oblivious to his words as she dropped down on her bed, drawing herself up so that she was sitting cross-legged.

Something tickled the back of his neck. A sense that this was a problem. Something he needed to be careful about approaching. Somehow, he got the sense that this was an important choice to make.

What a joke. His friend was hurting. What choice was there?

Forcing himself out of his stupor, he took a few cautious steps forwards into the confines of her room, tensed to spring back should she object to the intrusion. She made no move to stop him, so he continued onwards, edging closer to her bed while doing his best to look inconspicuous. Not something that was easy to do when venturing into a girl's private territory.

Much like her outfit had been earlier, the room was largely simplistic. Few furnishings, and little to differentiate it from any generic accommodation one might find in a new building. It was straight forwards, much like the girl herself, but still possessed a subtle edge of femininity from some of the items adorning the periphery.

He kept his curiosity to a minimum, focusing mainly on the white haired girl rather than their surroundings. To look around unabashed would feel like a violation of privacy.

Cautiously, he sat down next to her on the bed, looking at her face for any sign of what she was thinking. As per usual, she gave nothing away.

"Hey…? Origami….?" He ventured softly. "Listen. I'm sorry if what I said made you feel bad. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… well… worried about you, you know? You just got out of the hospital after all."

She was silent for a long while, staring at empty space. When she came around to speak, it was with a strained, almost guarded tone coloring her voice.

"You don't have to stay." She stated, not meeting his eyes. "I'm fine. That was all you were waiting on, right? You can go home."

As if. Even if he hadn't learned some of the intricacies of the female mind courtesy of Kotorie's training, he wasn't dumb enough to just walk out and leave someone he cared about like this. Tentatively, his hand ventured out, gingerly clasping her shoulder in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture. She gave a small start at the contact, but stubbornly refused to look back at him.

"Origami. I need you to talk to me." He pressed, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

He could practically hear her internal flinch at that, causing him to instantly regret his words. Before he could speak however, she opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something only to close it again. He waited, letting her regain her bearings rather than try to urge her further.

"I can't afford to be weak…" She said, speaking so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.

"…Weak…?" He asked, thunderstruck. Where in the world had that come from? "Origami… you only just recovered from piloting an absurdly draining combat suit in a battle against an entire army's worth of wizards, and you're worried about being weak? Why?"

She bit her lip. It was obvious that she was having trouble speaking, but he couldn't bring himself to back away from this now. Whatever was going on, he felt that he needed to know. It was clearly hurting her, and he wasn't about to just let that go without a fight.

"Because of you…" She breathed, closing her eyes and looking down. Those three words hit him like a punch to the gut, robbing his breath and killing any response long before it formed. "Because I vowed to get stronger… to protect you..."

A chill went up his spine. She was pushing herself for his sake. On some level, it wasn't all that surprising. She'd shown time and again that she was willing to cross almost any line if he asked, but the knowledge that she was potentially hurting herself in an attempt to keep him safe…

"Origami…" he began, fixing a shaky smile on his face which didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know I don't need protecting right? I mean, you've seen how fast I heal. You don't need to worry about protecting me. I'm more concerned about-"

She cut him off, shaking her head viciously.

"You do." She stated bluntly, speaking the words as absolute fact. "You're always putting yourself in danger for others. Always taking risks in an attempt to save people. What would you do if you found a dangerous Spirit you couldn't reason with? What happens if Kurumi decides she's tired of playing around and tries to kill you? What if Tohka loses control again and rips you apart…"

She turned further away.

"Yes. I heard about that. She destroyed a large portion of the city in a blast that was meant for you. What if it had hit you directly? Do you really think your healing powers would have saved you from that?"

He had no answer to that, so he stayed silent. A heavy miasma settled into the space between them, forming a kind of isolated barrier that was equal parts imposing and suffocating.

"That's why I have to be strong." She explained, sounding so much smaller than she should have. "To protect you because you won't protect yourself. Shido. If something were to happen to you… If one of those Spirits were to kill you…"

She didn't have to say anything else. It was all there, spelled out plain as day. He didn't know what he'd done to create such a connection in the first place, but he knew that Origami cared about him a great deal. Her concern about him meeting the same fate as her parents was a heart-rending thought.

In that moment, he forgot all about having his sister whisper romantic advice in his ear. He left behind the world of Spirits and AST operative battling in the midst of special quakes. All he saw was the girl sitting across from him, fighting so hard to keep from showing that she was genuinely scared.

He pushed through the cloud, making his way to her side without a thought. As she turned, looking to him in slight confusion, he brought his other arm up and wrapped it around her body. She gave a very quiet gasp as he pulled her into a hug, holding the girl to his chest while doing his best to keep himself from shaking.

"Origami." He began. "I know it's stupid of me to do. I know how childish and silly it sounds, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not about to die. Even if I do come across a Spirit that can't be controlled, I have Kotorie, Tohka, and you here to support me. Because of that, I know that I'll be able to make things work out in the end, regardless of what happens. Please. Don't hurt yourself trying to keep me safe. You're already doing so much for me just by being here."

The words tumbled out of his mouth automatically, without any real conscious organization being put into them. He simply spoke what he felt in his heart to be right, regardless of how illogical it might be to his ears. Thankfully, it seemed that his words had some beneficial effect, because she started to relax into his arms, returning the embrace with something that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle.

He did his best to hide the small smile that was breaking out across his face, looking off to one side while he held her. For a long while, the two of them simply stayed in that embrace, clinging to one another in the dim light leaking in from the outside world. There wasn't much that needed to be said, and Shido was content to let her take as long as she needed to recover.

After some time, she began to move in his arms, placing one hand to his chest and digging her fingers into his clothing. She made a small noise from the back of her throat, causing him to look down at her curiously.

Very suddenly, he found a pair of shimmering blue eyes gazing back up at him. He hadn't really thought much about how close together they were up until that point. Giving her the hug had been the clearest solution to help comfort her that he could think of. Now however, he became irrefutably aware of the fact that their faces were only inches apart. It struck him then, that he'd never actually been this close to Origami before.

"Shido…?" Her voice rang through his head like wind chimes, echoing in his ears and leaving the faint memory of its touch behind. He knew what was happening. He'd been through it enough times to understand.

He could stop it if he tried. Of that, he was sure. She'd always been quite aggressive in her courtship, taking ownership of him as much as she could at each opportunity, but she knew when she had to back off. If he seriously wanted to avoid what was coming, all he had to do was speak up.

He should. He really should. Though it would have been nearly impossible to put a traditional label to the relationship he had with Tohka, he knew that there was something there. This would be a betrayal, wouldn't it? Something like this… it felt like one… and yet… it almost felt like pulling back would be an equal rejection. He cared deeply for both of them. How could he be expected to choose?

He said nothing. Consciously or otherwise, he couldn't deny that he wanted it as well. He'd done this so many different times, with so many different girls, but very few had been true acts of affection. It was almost always a means to an end. A way of sealing the powers of a Spirit to keep them from being a danger to others and themselves. Even had the white haired girl possessed those abilities, he knew full well that this wasn't the same. The feelings surrounding them were entirely different.

Slowly. So very slowly. They began to move closer. His hand unconsciously slipped lower, coming to rest just above her waist while he felt himself drift in the aquatic depths of her eyes.

Maybe it was the moonlight rolling in from the window. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it had always been this way and he'd just never noticed, but she was nothing short of beautiful.

And he kissed her. There was no way to deny it. He'd made the move. Her mouth had been hovering a mere hairsbreadth away from his own, her breath tickling the edges of his lips, and he'd made the connection. He'd been the one to do it.

It was like being struck by lighting. Electricity racing along each one of his nerves. The quiet, vulnerable atmosphere that had descended had left him a livewire, and this was the source of his ignition. The coursing thrill ran the length of his frame, settling in his gut like a burning frost which caused his entire body to shiver. The simple, soft connection between them was like something in a storybook. So small, but so very large at the same time, that it took his breath away.

And when they parted, he found himself unable to speak. Not that he was given much of a chance to.

No sooner had the kiss ended than Origami's hand gripped his chest and _pushed._ Hard. With a startled cry, Shido found himself thrown down onto the bed, his head smacking the pillow with a muffled thud.

"O-Origami!?" He squeaked, thrown by the sudden aggressiveness. "J-Just what was… Uh…"

While he'd been trying to find his words, she's slipped in over him. Her legs straddled his thighs on either side while her arms rested next to his neck. She gazed down at him with powerful, hungry eyes that sent a pleasant and chilling sensation running along the course of his spine.

"O-Origami…?" He actually found himself afraid to speak. Something in her body language warned him against it, as though doing so would put him in an even more scandalous position. Funny. In the events that had gone down throughout the day, he'd almost forgotten how scary she could be.

And then she kissed him. It was unlike their previous exchange. Unlike any kiss he'd experienced in the past. Her lips pressed into his as though she were trying to reach into his core through sheer force of will. It was smothering. Intoxicating. She was a wild animal, and he, the oasis from which she she greedily drank. Everywhere their bodies touched was a wildfire, driven to extreme levels by the way they were connected.

Just when he thought that he couldn't bear it any longer, he felt something warm and wet pressing against the entrance to his mouth. With a jolt, he realized that the offending object was her tongue.

 _No! No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't cross that line. He couldn't go any further!_

His mouth opened to object, only to offer her the entrance she'd sought. Very suddenly, he found his taste buds exploding with the strange, sweet flavor of her tongue as it slipped inside. His hands rose up to grip her shoulders-

 _To push her away. To pull her off and tell her it was too much. Too far. He couldn't keep going._

And pulled her closer. A soft hum of gratification ran up from her chest, causing his mouth to reverberate as his own muscle responded to her ministrations. She was laying on top of him now, his fingers clasping her shoulder blades and rubbing against the fabric of her nightwear. He was lost. Unable to think beyond the girl in his arms and how good this felt. Time no longer seemed to move between the two of them, the world slimming down to a single room and their oral exchange of affections.

He didn't see it at first. The way the air was shifting around them. The crimson blush that was starting to color her pale features. It registered only vaguely in his mind, spurring him onwards as she lit up.

It was impossible to say how long they'd stayed that way, entwined in one another's arms, but, shockingly, she was the first to pull away. A small pang shot through Shido's chest as the warmth of her body left him. Peering towards her face, he found her sitting in his lap, gazing down at him with glassy, hazed over eyes. Her chest rolled up and down, betraying the weight behind each breath she took.

"Origami…" He didn't even know why he was talking anymore. Only that it felt right. Her name seemed to flick something on in her mind, causing her to tremble just slightly while a miniature smile threatened to crack her normally impassive image.

Her hands began to rise, gripping the lower button of her pajama top with slow, methodical movements.

 _You have to stop! If you keep going, there'll be no turning back!_

Trembling digits slipped the first little holder free from its position, causing the cloth to part just enough for him to glimpse the pale skin beneath.

 _Do you understand that? This isn't just a sealing you're doing! This is big! Things will change if you keep going!_

Another fell, and another. Her bellybutton peeped out at him bashfully, unable to remain hidden by the soft curtains of her clothing.

 _You do, don't you? Is this what you want? Is it? You realize that nothing will be the same anymore if you stay the course._

One, and two, and three. The couple remaining buttons only just held her top in place, giving him the slightest image of the rise in her flesh which he knew he wasn't supposed to see. Some part of his modesty tried to push him to look away, but he was fully unable to move.

 _Are you positive?_

Another gone. Only one remained, and her slim fingers were already wordlessly slipping beneath its edges.

 _I'm… I'm…_

The final barrier began to falter, edging towards the hole in her top which would set it aside.

 _I'm sure…_

The button released its hold, and her shirt fell away, causing her chest to lay bare to his eyes. She had no bra on underneath, likely having been preparing for bed before all that had occurred, and the unblemished view of her skin was like a tidal wave of energy washing over him. The smooth, subtle musculature of her stomach, rising up the gentle slopes of her midsection, and finally the supple twine peaks of her chest, dotted with pink at their height. His heart rate had skyrocketed, jackhammering against the confines of his ribcage like a terrified bird while his breath simply vanished.

Her shoulders gave a small shrug, slipping her pajama top off in a smooth motion and letting it drop down onto his legs before flicking it aside.

It probably wasn't healthy for his pulse to be going so fast, but her naked torso was more than he could have prepared himself for. Her soft, pale skin broken up by the occasional dull scar, proof of the danger of her line of work.

At some point his hands had slipped up to her hips without him knowing it. Her own reached down, gripping his wrists and starting to pull him upwards. Once again, he knew what was happening, but simply couldn't bring himself to break the contact.

His fingers drifted up along her sides, causing her to vibrate under the sensation as she guided him onwards. The pleasant heat of her skin only increased, along with his own sense of nervous anticipation, as she brought his hands to the base of her chest. Just as he was about to make contact, her hands left him.

"Shido…"

The sound of his name was like a lance to the heart, snapping him out of the daze that had descended on his mind during the display. This wasn't just a show put on for his amusement. She wanted him to take the next step on his own. To commit to the act just as she was.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed on the rest of the way. His hands moved onto her breasts, eliciting a subdued gasp from the girl as he moved along her sensitive flesh. He started slowly, more skimming the surface of her form than grabbing a hold. With each little noise that bubbled up from her throat, his actions became more and more direct, his confidence growing.

Before long, he was massaging and kneading her chest, acting purely on the verbal cues that he strained to pick up from his partner. His thumbs worked over her blushing tips rolling around and over them, and causing her to twitch with each errant touch. Each sound she made urged him onwards until he had her practically writhing in his hands, her complexion becoming tinged a darker and darker shade of red with each passing moment.

That was when he got another idea. One that set his face alight just thinking about it. The reasonable part of his mind urged him to show restraint, having gone so far so fast already, but it was silenced by the sheer temptation that dripped from Origami's voice.

Gently working her back further into his lap, Shido pushed himself upwards into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced down at him, forming a silent question as to why he'd stopped.

She got her answer as his mouth found its way to her nipple.

This time, there was no holding it back as she let out something that was halfway between a squeal and a moan, clamping her arms down on the back of his head while pulling him close. The reaction was far more potent than he'd anticipated, but he was in no mind to complain. The smell of her body was like a fine wine, wiping away any inhibition that he might have otherwise felt.

His tongue ran along her tender summit, drinking in the salty tang of her sweat as he teased the girl writhing in his arms. One hand reached around the small of her back, supporting her, while his other found its way to the back of her neck. Being held so tightly to her chest, he couldn't get a good look at her expression, but he managed to catch a slight glimpse as he moved from one of her breasts to the other.

Eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched with the effort of holding back some powerful, unseen force. And here he'd thought his heart couldn't go any faster. How wrong he'd been.

As he began working on her other half, licking, suckling, and kissing the other tip, he felt her slip her hands beneath the bottom of his shirt. A brief flash of self-restraint urged him to stop her. To hold it down rather than go any further.

Instead, he raised his hands above his head while she pulled up, breaking off his work for a moment so that she could pull the article of clothing off him. The shirt was instantly forgotten as it was tossed aside, the both of them quickly closing the distance between their bodies now that it was gone.

His stomach pressed against hers, the muscles of his abdomen grinding against the slight curve of her belly. Though her physique was far more tempered than his, he was starting to develop some carved features simply due to the amount of physical strain that came from his recent job. Sandalphon wasn't weightless after all.

As much as he wanted to hold that position, working over her chest while getting inebriated by her voice, his heart urged him back upwards, craving the feeling of her mouth once again. He slipped away from her mounds regretfully, dragging his tongue along her chest, across her collarbone, and up her throat, flicking up the base of her chin and jumping to her mouth. She answered his request in kind, pressing her lips to his and meeting his tongue with her own.

It was so much more intense than anything he'd done in the past. Each action only served to reinforce the simple idea that had been taking shape in his mind. Something that had grown so subtly, always in the back of his awareness, that he hadn't even known about it for the longest time.

He was in love with Origami.

He didn't know what trouble this would cause, what problems would inevitably rise from this revelation, but right then, embracing the girl in the middle of the night, he simply couldn't bring himself to worry about that. He'd find a way to make things right in the end. For the time being, there was only the two of them, lost in each other's touch, taste, and scent.

Once again, she was the one to cease the connection, parting briefly and dropping rapid, pecking kisses to his mouth while moving away. She progressed along his cheek, down further all the way to his chest, along his stomach, down to…

Wait… was she actually headed for…?

Her fingers found the edge of his pants, yanking down hard on the offending piece of clothing without pause. He could do nothing but gape down at her as she repeated the action with his underwear, exposing his lower body to the slight chill of the open air.

"O-Origami…?" He questioned hesitantly, unable to formulate exactly what he wanted to say. He knew on some level that he should try to stop this, but they'd already covered so much ground already. Was it really wrong for them to drive the full distance?

She said nothing, peering up at him with her shining azure eyes while drifting her tiny kisses lower and lower. The white haired girl could never have pulled off a look of seduction with her lack of visible emotion, but that glance did far more for him than any attempt at enticement any other woman could have hoped to pull off.

Her lips pressed lightly against the middle of his thighs, causing an electric shock to snap through his system. Her tongue darted out against the base of his shaft, already lengthened to its full height thanks to their activities. She trailed kissing along its length, each one rocketing through his heart like a euphoric gunshot, causing his muscles to clench and tremble instinctively.

Finally, she reached his head, looking up to him with that wondrous expression. So clean. So simple, yet so much more powerful by the subtlety of the feelings on display.

She kissed the tip, wiping away any thought in his mind with a blinding feeling of pleasure, before taking it inside her mouth.

And he was gone. Lost adrift on an ocean of ecstasy with the bob and weave of her head pulling the current along. With each new push, she took in just a bit more, licking the base of his length and causing him to melt under her touch. His fingers dug into the sheets so hard that he was afraid he might tear them, unable to hold his composure against her assault. His strength left him quickly, forcing him back into a laying position while she worked him over.

Soon enough, she could descend no lower, unable to take in his full height without choking. Far from being deterred, Origami merely wrapped her fingers around his base, using her hand to stimulate the skin she couldn't reach with her mouth while continuing her motions.

He was helpless, completely stuck under her thrall. Trying to resist was a futile battle. Better to try and halt the rise of the sun than maintain himself against her work. He needed a way to fight back. To balance the power which was quickly slipping into her court.

"Origami?" He chirped, only just managing to keep his voice from cracking. "C-Could you… turn around?"

If she found the request odd, she didn't show it. Obediently, she took his length from her mouth, shifting so that her knees lay on either side of his neck before resuming her actions and driving him mad. Now her tongue slid along the top of his shaft while her fingers toyed with his lower parts.

But he was determined to even the odds. Raising his trembling hands, he grabbed hold of her pajama pants, feeling her pause ever so slightly as he did so. Rather than object however, she increased the speed at which she worked, challenging him to go further.

 _No going back…_

He pulled, slipping her pants down along her shapely legs and letting them drift to his chest. Even though he'd braced himself, he managed to catch him off guard once again by the simple fact that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. Rather than allowing him a brief moment to fortify his nerve, he was immediately struck by the close up sight of her most private features.

His vision was dominated by the gentle slope of her rear, curving along her frame and drawing his vision to her womanhood. The small rolls of flesh that were tinged with an alluring pink hue left him in wonder, but he had little time to reflect on just how all of this had happened. The bobbing motion of her head had burned away his hesitation, and he needed to give her back the same pleasure she was using against him.

At the very least, there wasn't a knife hidden inside this time. That was something.

Licking his lips to build up moisture, he pressed his tongue to her folds. The touch caused her to stiffen almost instantly, sending a ripple along her body. Around his shaft, he felt the slight scrape of her teeth as she jolted, shooting a not altogether unpleasant shudder through his own system.

Resolved to answer her back for what she'd been putting him through so far, he took to his efforts with enthusiasm. His tongue swept along her lower flesh, starting on the outskirts and venturing further inwards until he found the small gap at her base. He circulated his efforts back and forth along her entrance, teasing her while hovering at the precipice of her opening. He could feel her starting to build up in a kind of frustrated arousal, and just when he thought she might flat out sit on his face to force him into action, he delved into that inner area as far as his appendage would allow.

She clenched, removing her mouth from his length to gasp for breath. A low moan broke free from her mouth, urging him to continue as he felt around inside her with his tongue. The flavor that had been coating her skin earlier was so much more intense in there, coating his taste buds with a unique sensation that was purely Origami. He could think of no other way to describe it.

While he worked to drink in more of that taste with his mouth, his fingers worked along the length of her folds, rubbing and stimulating her to the best of his ability. Even if he didn't know much of what he was doing beyond the main theory, he had a general understanding of what felt good and what didn't. It wasn't long before his efforts found further purchase as his digits made contact with a small nub of flesh at her height.

If his previous maneuvers had been stimulating, this was overwhelming. Her body bucked against him, letting out what was perhaps the most girlish sound he'd ever heard her make as she panted breathlessly. She could no longer hold his shaft in her mouth for fear of biting accidentally, trying instead to make up for it by gripping him in her hands and working his length inconsistently while under the spell of his touches. He didn't mind. She'd already made him feel so good that it was only fair she had her chance.

As he pushed and licked, thoroughly enjoying the way her inner walls pressed around his tongue and the way she shuddered as he rubbed her button, he felt her clench his leg hard with her free hand. Before he could react, her lower half was pulled away from him as she stood abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment's pause, concerned he'd made some mistake. He didn't need to worry long. As she turned around, the look of hunger in her eyes was enough to wipe away any fear that she might have stopped enjoying the act.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, she instead kicked off the rest of her pajama bottoms, planting her feet on either side of him. Her hands drifted down, gently parting her lower lips and giving him a glimpse of the slick opening inside. Very slowly, her hips descended as she lowered herself so that she was positioned just above his erect member, rubbing his tip with her entrance in a manner that just about drove him mad.

"Shido…?" She moaned, gazing down to him with the unspoken question spelled out in her eyes. The situation felt entirely backwards. In all the stories he'd read about things like this, it was always the man who was the one seeking permission.

But he supposed that he didn't really care what the traditional setup was. He was here with the girl he loved. That was all that mattered right now.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

She dropped lower, slipping his girth inside with a smooth, deliberate movement. Their connection blew him away in an instant, entering a league far beyond their previous toying. Her mouth had been a paradise, but this was heaven on earth, and each little movement only served to drive him further and further from reality while ecstatic pleasure raced through every avenue of his mind.

Eventually, she touched down, her backside making contact with his lower thighs as his length was fully buried inside of her. He was struck dumb by the sensation of the heat and moisture, slick and tight around him. It was unlike anything he'd experienced in the past. His bleary eyes looked up to the girl straddling him, taking in her expression with wonder.

Her expression was strained, but she was smiling. A shaky, pulled smile that tugged the edges of her mouth in either direction. As though feeling his scrutiny, her eyes snapped open, and he was drowning once again.

He decided that he liked this kind of drowning very much.

Wordlessly, her hips started to raise while she kept her eyes locked with his. He felt the slight chill of the air along his length, which was quickly replaced by the welcome warmth of her body as she lowered herself once again. His ears rang with her moan of pleasure, causing him to push up with his body in an attempt to drive deeper.

She would rise and drop and he would meet her movements. By the fifth cycle, the two of them fell into a semi-regular rhythm of love-making as he was slid in and out of her sex. Sometimes she would pull up all the way to his head, remaining just barely around him before dropping down and smacking against his body. Others, she would keep with small, rapid bounces along his length, focusing on speed rather than momentum. He would meet her each time, rolling inside her body in the same pattern she followed, taking a special kind of satisfaction each time he succeeded in drawing another one of those wonderful sounds from her mouth.

Throughout the entire venture, they maintained their eye contact as though terrified of looking away. He couldn't have torn his vision away if he tried.

Little by little the progress of their entwinement picked up speed, driving their pleasure to greater and greater heights. He found himself struggling to draw in enough air to sate his lungs while being pulled along by her feverish pace, driving into her center at the rate she dictated. Each gasp of air was tinged with the sheen of sweat that pervaded the room, leaving him dizzy in the wonderful humidity of the moment.

"O-Origami…" He struggled to speak, forcing the words out through sheer willpower.

"Sh… Sh…" She breathed, one of her hands snaking up to his and lacing their fingers together while leaning down over him.

"Sh… Shid… Shido…"

As her angle lowered, the pressure of their connection increased massively, driving him to new heights with each thrust. The increased difficulty of movement only made the act all the more powerful.

"Or-"

She cut him off, pressing her mouth down on his and taking his tongue inside. They were linked in two places, and the feeling of her palm against his hand was more than he could take. His resolve was wearing dangerously thin, and it was all he could do to maintain the pace she'd set.

They were practically rubbing against one another at this point, her breasts leaving streaks of sweat on his chest as they moved in time. His free arm laced around her back, holding her close with what little strength he had left.

And then she pushed him too far. She moaned into his mouth, a sound so deep and laced with passion that he simply couldn't stand it. Her insides clamped down on him hard, signaling the beginning of the end.

It was too much. Her body going so suddenly stiff against his own. The pressure of her inner self, practically crushing his manhood in her embrace. The way her mouth shook with the weight of her trembling voice.

He let go, and was swept away in the unbridled rapture that followed.

All sound, all feeling besides that of the pleasure he shared with Origami ceased to be. His ears rang while a gale force wind ripped through him, dragging him along the currents of their act in the final climax of the moment. He didn't even realize that his hands were digging into her skin, leaving red marks in their wake from how tightly he held her.

Slowly. Oh so very slowly, the pull and eddies of their climax drifted away from him. He was left spent. Reduced to a gasping form that was pinned beneath her body. He could feel her panting on top of him, only just starting to recover from her own wave of pleasure.

Her eyes opened once again, and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him, but her head drifted down further. He looked down at her curiously, only to gasp as warmth hit his chest and spread throughout his core.

She pressed her lips to his heart, again and again, sending ripples along his veins and nuzzling her head against him. She settled in against his body with her ear to his chest, listening to each beat that echoed within. It was then that he once again acted of his own accord.

"I love you Origami."

There was no need for choices or outside advice. This was his answer. His solution. No matter what, he knew it to be true.

She purred. Actually purred. Like a cat that had just experienced the ultimate form of contentment. When she gently pushed herself up, rising to hover just above his face, she was the spitting image of joy.

"I love you too… Shido…"

He kissed her this time, reaching up to make contact with her lips in a soft and meaningful embrace. It wasn't the passionate, lust-fueled meeting of their mouths, but a gentler, more intimate love.

As he pulled away however, he became aware of a new charge in the atmosphere. When he glanced back up to her eyes, a slight sense of danger whispered through his nerves.

"We're not finished yet." She stated, looking down to him with the same hunger she'd shown earlier. His lower member, still sheathed in her folds, gave a slight tingle in response.

He gulped, not bothering to bring up the fact that she should be recovering. He doubted he'd have been able to convince her to take it easy even if the fate of the world rested on it.

Besides. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see what lay in store.

* * *

"Ugh. Finally." Kotorie groaned, collapsing into her captain's chair aboard the Fraxinus. Reine stood next to her, the bags under her eyes looking just a bit deeper than was normal for her.

"That should take care of Tohka for the time being." The woman remarked, gazing listlessly at the clipboard in her arms. The act of keeping the Spirit content and happy was a lot of work, even for one as experienced in life matters as she was. Doing so without the aid of Shido nearby was… trying.

"And thank god for that." The young commander scoffed. "I swear, that girl needs to loosen up a bit. I get that she's infatuated, but seriously…"

"Feeling a bit of sympathy for Shido's plight, are you?" The doctor remarked with a knowing smile. Her comment merely earned her a tired glare from the red head.

"Speaking of my big brother, how are things going on his end?" She asked, turning her attention to the rest of the crew.

"Well ma'am, we ran into a bit of interference as soon as he entered Origami's apartment." Shiizaki reported, working over her consol. "We've been trying to find another way around it, and we're nearly there. In fact… yes. That should do it."

"Heh, good timing. That's something at least." Kotorie remarked wryly, leaning into her chair. "Bring him up on the main screen. I want to see what he's gotten himself into."

"Yes ma'am."

With a few clicks and a moment's pause, the main screen in the Fraxinus control room lit up with a high-definition image of Shido's current position, and everyone present was given a _very_ close up view of exactly what he'd gotten into.

Dead silence clapped down on the bridge like a guillotine's axe, the only sound breaking through being the clatter of the lollipop which had dropped from the young commander's gaping mouth. Even the normally animated Kyouhei was struck dumb by the sight.

In the moments of shocked stillness that followed, only Reine remained in a functioning state of mind.

This eventuality wasn't entirely unplanned for. Shido was, after all, a young man who's line of work entailed making beautiful girls fall in love with him. Perhaps the female in question wasn't the first on the list of likely candidates, but the action itself had been anticipated.

 _Time to get that box of condoms to him._ She thought to herself. _And deliver those pills to Origami's home._

She'd long ago accepted the inevitability of this situation, and so was resolved to keep the damage under control rather than try to avoid it entirely. Simply put, they were too young to be having kids.

 _In fact, better get those pills to all the girls. Better safe than sorry._

 _Now… how to convince Kotorie to refrain from leveling the city?_


End file.
